


Merry and Bright

by catbel



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of SteveTony, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve Feels, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century, Tony Stark Has A Heart, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5519312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve get ready for their first Christmas together by decorating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick little one shot for the 12 Days of SteveTony prompts that began on Tumblr. Please check out dailysuperhusbands for more info on the event. You can find my Tumblr at catbelwrites. Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays to all!

 Steve watched Tony get suited up in Iron Man armor. “I don’t see why you just don’t hire someone to decorate the Tower.” _This seems a bit extravagant_ , was left unsaid. The last time he had told Tony he was being extravagant Steve’s uniform had undergone some flashy edits.

“I’d have to explain the eco-friendly lights I created and how they’re powered. I can have them up by the time that conversation is over. Besides, this can be our new tradition.” Tony replied as he snapped the faceplate tightly into place. “You gonna come out with me or catch the replay on the news tonight?”

“I want to help,” Steve moved over to grab one of the many boxes of decorations sitting on the workshop table nearby. “Where do you want me?” As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve knew Tony was grinning even with the Iron Man helmet covering his features.

“Oh, I can think of a few places I’d like you, Cap. For now how about you meet me on the roof. You can wrap the lights around the guard railing out there. Or wrap them around yourself, you know whatever you think will look good.”  Without another word Tony gathered the remaining box and strings of lights, taking the elevator up to the roof.

Steve chuckled to himself. It was odd to think last year he had spent Christmas alone. A darker time when he isolated himself and despised the era he’d awoken in. Now he had something to live for, though. A red and golden beacon that guided him through his self doubt and loathing.

“Captain Rogers,” JARVIS’ voice echoed throughout the workshop. “Sir is asking if you’ll be coming outside and I quote ‘sometime this century’.”

“Yes, tell him I’m on my way.” Steve answered the A.I. while he walked into the elevator.

The ride up to the roof was seamless. When the doors opened, the wind chilled Steve; which didn’t happen often with his enhanced state. He pulled his brown bomber jacket closer to his chest as he balanced the box of lights on his shoulder.

A dusting of snow covered the ground and from the crunching noise it made under Steve’s boots he could tell it was going to stick. Steve moved over to the railing and set down the box near his feet. He pulled a neatly coiled strand of lights out, beginning the meticulous process of wrapping the lights equally spaced apart.  A much needed distraction as the icy wind bit into his skin.

He could hear the familiar hum of Tony’s repulsors in the distance, and knew he was giving the crowd below a show while zipping around the Tower to install the lights he had invented. As Steve leaned against the rail and gazed at the New York skyline, he couldn’t stop himself from marveling at Tony’s enthusiasm. It didn’t seem to matter if it was saving the world or inventing a self-heating coffee mug; actually Tony was still working on that one didn’t melt or explode, but no matter the project Tony dedicated all of his energy and passion.

“About time,” Tony’s distorted voice called through his mask while he hovered in the air in front of Steve. “Thought I was going to have to send a search party.”

“Awfully big talk for a man holding a box of tinsel.” Steve smirked and took a step back so Tony had room to land.

Tony touched down, slipping the faceplate of his helmet up to reveal a perfectly arched brow. “That’s how it’s gonna be?”

“That’s how it’s gonna be.” Steve repeated.

Tony pointed to the sky. “Look up.” He said, doing his best to stop the smile spreading across his face.  
  
“Is that a drone?” Steve asked as the small aircraft came down and quietly hovered above their heads.

“Pardon the intrusion. Sir, requested I bring something up.” JARVIS’ voice crackled through the drone’s speakers.

Steve observed the drone closely and spotted mistletoe dangling from its’ attached camera.

“They had mistletoe in the 40’s, didn’t they?” Tony asked in jest.

Steve hummed, his eyes flicking up in faux thought while his index finger playfully tapped his chin. “You know, I think they did. Not that I had anyone to kiss.”

Tony gasped in mock horror. “Huh, well I can fix that.” He smoothly slid closer to Steve before closing the gap between them.

Steve could’ve sworn he felt a spark when Tony’s lips touched his, but was quickly distracted by a familiar tongue swiping across his lower lip teasingly.

“Let’s get you inside before you freeze again, Capsicle. Unlike me, your jacket doesn’t have a built in heating unit. Although…” Tony trailed off, his head leaning back.

“Tony, no!” Steve leaned in and murmured against the other’s lips. He could already tell Tony was calculating and devising a design for a jacket.

“Sir, the fireplace in your room is ready and ‘It’s a Wonderful Life’ is on standby.” JARVIS’ voice came from above.

“Thanks, J.” Tony waved his hand and the drone flew off.

Steve pulled Tony in for another kiss, smirking against Tony’s lips when he heard a surprised gasp.  With a content sigh Steve murmured a soft, “‘Thank you.”

“For what?” Tony’s tone was puzzled. The two hadn’t exchanged gifts yet since they still had a few more days till Christmas.

“For giving me a home.” Steve’s voice cracked slightly, his face moving to hide in the crook of Tony’s neck.

Tony did his best to wrap his arm around Steve’s broad shoulders, knowing the armor wouldn’t be pleasant if it pinched Steve’s skin. “You're home, Steve.” Tony replied.

They two stayed that way until Tony felt Steve shiver. “How about we take the express route back inside?” Tony spun so he was standing behind the super solider, his arms locking across Steve’s waist to hold him securely. “Ready?”

“I’m always ready.” quipped Steve.

The whir of Tony’s boots warming up thrummed before Tony replied, “Such a boy scout answer. Hold on tight!”

Steve felt weightless as they flew through the snow filled air, letting out a shout of excitement at the view of New York City. The times may have changed, but he would adapt. “Merry Christmas!” Steve called out to the crowd below.  
  
“And Happy Holidays!” Tony cheered as he flew them to the landing pad outside his floor.

 


End file.
